1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an independent rear suspension including a trailing arm, for use on a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a damper attachment structure for such an independent rear suspension.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 60-92106 published on May 23, 1985 discloses an independent rear suspension for use on a motor vehicle. The disclosed independent rear suspension generally comprises a knuckle for supporting a wheel, a trailing arm coupled to the knuckle, a pair of front and rear lower arms coupled to the knuckle, and an upper arm coupled to a knuckle arm extending upwardly from the knuckle. The prior independent rear suspension is functionally equivalent to the so-called double wishbone suspension. A damper or shock absorber has its lower end attached to the knuckle adjacent to the lower arms such that the damper lower end is offset or displaced in the fore-and-aft direction of the motor vehicle from the center of the wheel when viewed in side elevation. This is undesirable from the standpoint of damper performance since, when the wheel is moved vertically during travel of the motor vehicle, the damper lower end is subjected to a twisting moment commensurate with the extent by which damper lower end is displaced from the wheel center. In addition, an elastic bushing interposed between the upper end of the damper and the vehicle body undergoes undue external forces when the wheel is moved vertically. The knuckle and the lower arms are required to be of a large mechanical strength in order to withstand the twisting moment imposed on the damper lower end, resulting in increased weights of the suspension components.